Demon Sharingan
by Koushirou Uchiha
Summary: Naruto dissapears for three years and then returns to Konoha, leaving his dark past behind him. What exactly happened while he was gone...and is that the reason he's so different? More importantly: what made him leave in the first place? SasuNaru ItaNaru
1. Ill be back to frame you

Hi there!

This is **Demon Sharingan**, the yaoi version of another story of mine, **Serendipity**. A few of my reviewers for that story requested a yaoi version, and I am giving it to them! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Prologue**

Naruto sighed and shifted the bag on his back. He was walking down that dirt road…the one that lead out of the city. There was small smirk on his tear-streaked face.

"This damned city…" he began to say as he stopped walking and turned around. From where he stood he could see almost all of Konoha. He stared at the mountain where he had once dreamed to see his face, then his eyes trailed over to his old apartment building. Rarely did he ever spend his time there, but he knew he was doing to miss it anyway. His eyes then trailed over to the red bridge where he and his teammates met every weekday morning. This caused his eyes to burn an fill with more tears, "This damned city has no place for me…" he said and gave into that burning and let the tears fall freely. 'I'm sorry Sakura-chan…but I won't be helping you tomorrow like I promised…' he thought. 'Iruka-sensei…I'm going to miss our Ramen days as well as you…" he sighed as a certain raven haired boy came to mind. "Sasuke…" he whipped his tears away and turned back to the road. 'I'll be back for you…' the smirk found it's way back to his face as he walked away, not knowing the effect his leaving would have on the people of Konoha.

The next day he didn't show up for training. He wasn't at his apartment, he wasn't at the park, the stores, the lake, he wasn't even at the Ramen bar. People looked for him for a few days before it finally it them:

"Naruto…is gone…"

* * *

Not much of a change…but the other chapters will be a lot different. I know this was extremely short…but it's a prologue and they usually are. I am hoping to get the next chapter up this weekend. If not sooner. I'm looking forward to the change…I hope you guys are too! 


	2. Three Years Later

Yosh! I'm putting up the next chapter today! I have writers block…but I'm not gonna stop until it's done for you guys!

Warnings: As you know this fic is gonna be yaoi. Also if you have been reading **Serendipity** you are going to find a difference in some storyline and characters…but it's basically the same thing. If this story sounds good to you…but you don't care for yaoi as much as others…then read **Serendipity** instead….

With that said, let's get onto chapter One!

* * *

**Three Years Later…**

The guard at the gate of Konoha sighed for the 50th time that day. Man, he was bored out of his mind. Standing there, waiting for something to happen…somebody to walk down the foggy road so he could bug him or her with his questions. It had been like this all week, with him just standing there, doing nothing. He tried to find good ways to pass the time, humming, dancing you name it…he tried it. But in the end he just ended up sighing and trying to think of something else to do.

He had just run out of ideas when a noise caught his attention. A ringing…like bells…small ones. He turned to where the noise was coming from, and sure enough there was a man making his way down the road, alone. His cloak was black with red clouds outlined in white, and his face was hidden within the strands of cloth coming from the hat he was wearing. The newcomer wasn't walking fast, but as he walked towards the gate the sound of the bells got louder, and as he began to pass the guard he spotted the red string that the bells were attatched to.

"Oi…what is your business in Konoha…" here the guard had been waiting for so long for something to do, and when he was finally able to do something he damn near forgot to do it. "State your business, or I cannot let you pass…" as he said this the figure stopped. A hand reached up and moved the brim of the hat, as well as hair from the man's face. The guard saw a terrifying red eye before he hit the ground; his newest way to pass the time was now counting sheep. The dark figure continued it's way into Konoha; the only noise that could be heard was the bells…and the guards snoring.

* * *

"The two of you did well today…" Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura as they made their way to Tsunade's office. Sakura gave him a smile and Sasuke nearly grunted as they stepped in, and he was about to point out how easy it was…but then he noticed the stillness in the room.

Standing in front of Tsunade's desk was a man with clothes all to familiar to him. The fist thought that came to his mind was instantly his brother, but then he came to his senses: the man before them was half a head shorter than Itachi, which was his own height. This fact calmed him a bit…but not enough.

"Who are you?" Kakashi's smooth voice beat him to it. The figure didn't budge. "Hokage-sama…are you alright?"

"Yes…I am fine…my guest arrived only moments before you…" she sounded a bit nervous. 'What it a member of the Akatsuki doing here…?' She stood from her seat, "I'll ask again…what is it that you want…?" Nobody moved, they only waiting until the reply came,

"Your help…" the voice was familiar…but somehow different…it was hard to place. He took a step forward and Kakashi immediately appeared before him. "I did not ask for you…" with a wave of his hand he sent Kakashi back a few feet. It wasn't much, just a warning. Behind him Sasuke's eyes turned red and he stepped forward.

"Be careful, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered and stepped back like she so often did. Sasuke didn't seem to even hear the words as he jumped forward, watching carefully. Before he knew it he was on the floor, in front of the man he was behind not a moment ago. His arm hurt where he landed on it.

'How the _hell_…' he glared up at him. He was on his feet in an instant, with his kunai in hand. He watched to see a movement if any as he swung it towards him, refusing to even blink. Right before his eyes the guy disappeared, and then he felt a knife being pressed to the center of his back.

"Your eyes will no longer work on me…Sasuke…" Sasuke whirled around, suddenly alarmed and he swung, He felt fabric and he pulled down, it was the hat. It jingled when it hit the floor, but nobody in the room noticed. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. With his eyes wide, he took a slight step back.

The blonde hair, the three whisker marks on each cheek, and the visible blue eye…Sasuke took them all in and it hit him like a brick to the head. Before him, a smirk framing his face stood Naruto. Everything seemed unreal all of a sudden. There he was…right there…smirking at him, his visible eye _laughing_ at him for not noticing it sooner. For three years Sasuke had waited for the day when he would have a chance to yell at him, call him an idiot for leaving and then hit him to get the point across…but that wasn't how it was going. He was standing there with his mouth open and his mind blank. Speechless…utterly speechless. Thankfully he wasn't the only one staring at Naruto…but who couldn't…? He had changed a lot dispite the well-known smirk on his face.

His sunshine hair had gotten longer, and it didn't stand up so well anymore because of it. Without his forehead protector his bangs did whatever they wanted, in this case cover his right eye. The bangs were actually longer on the right side…just long enough to cover it. His left visible eye was as blue as ever, and Sasuke looked straight into it. Seeing eye-to-eye with him was different…he had gotten taller over the years. But the cloak he was currently wearing… was a problem…

* * *

Ah…thank God my writers block went away…I'm actually satisfied with this chapter…

**Review Please…**


	3. Flashbacks and Hospitals

Thank you so much for those who reviewed! I wasn't really planning on putting another chapter up today…but when I woke up and found 6 reviews…I was suddenly motivated to type.

So…here is chapter two of Demon Sharingan. You may be a bit confused at first…but I am sure that you'll get the hang of it.

* * *

_Naruto sat up in his bed, finding that he was alone, and without a pillow. He looked around and eventually found what he was looking for. On the floor with half the blankets and Naruto's pillow lay Itachi. Naturally Naruto grinned, it was one of those rare moments for the Uchiha that could easily become blackmail material. Itachi's sleeping face was a beautiful one, especially with his hair a bit of a mess and his headband off. Naruto smiled softly and lay sideways on the bed so he could watch Itachi sleep for a while. He knew that this scenario was usually the other way around, and watching the Uchiha as he hugged the pillow he knew the reason why. He snickered, almost tempted to leap on him, or startle him awake. Yes…startling him awake would be much safer because he would wake confused, and angry…giving Naruto a chance to run. He grinned a dangerous grin and leaned over the bed a little more, getting ready to scream something and then take off like a bat outta hell. Just as he lightly sucked a bunch of hair in and opened his mouth to scream, Itachi's eyes opened in a slight glare, causing the scream to turn into a squeak. Naruto froze in place, and even after Itachi had stood up and straightened his hair he didn't move. The pillow to his head made him move, and he stood quickly with it in hand, ready to throw it back at Itachi._

_The pillow hit the floor, however, when he felt Itachi's hand on his right cheek. He felt his thumb move along his skin, and then brush something crusty from his face, a bit of concern flashing in his red eyes._

_"It bled again last night." he stated simply. Naruto lifted his own hand his face and Itachi dropped his to his side. Sure enough Naruto found a trail of dry blood from his eye all the way down to his neck. "Perhaps I was a bit hard on you last night…" the statement caused a blush to run across Naruto's face._

_"N…no…it's been doing it more often now…" Naruto said, looking at the floor and missing the flash of worry in Itachi's eyes,_

_"Does it pain you now…?" Itachi asked, careful with his tone of voice. He had been with the fox for some time now…but as always he was cautious about just how much emotion he showed. Naturally Naruto knew better, and he mentally smiled for a moment,_

_"Not too badly right now…" he looked up at him with a worried blue eye, "I think…it might be getting worse…" Itachi nodded,_

_"Hurry up and get packed, you go there today." Naruto blinked in shock,_

_"But…"_

_"Do not start with me Kitsune, this is a serious matter, now hurry up…"_

_"What am I supposed to pack?" Naruto asked._

_"Gauze and medical tape, as well as your weapons…" Itachi left the room for a moment and returned with a medical box and the bag that held Naruto's shuriken._

_"Why the gauze…?" Naruto asked as he watched Itachi as he pulled a small patch from the box as well as a strip of tape. He got very confused, and looked it as Itachi moved the hair from in front of his right eye, which was closed. "What are you…" he felt the gauze being placed over it and then being secured with the tape._

_"You must keep this eye of yours covered at all times on your journey to Konoha, Kitsune. Do not attract any attention to it, and only allow her to actually look at it, understand?" Naruto frowned,_

_"You're not…coming with me?" Itachi shook his head,_

_"My presence will only be a burden to your mission, Kitsune…Konoha's gates do not open warmly for me…" Naruto saddened._

_"But…" Itachi walked over and picked his cloak up from where it was draped on a chair. He tossed it to Naruto, who caught it after it almost hit him in the face, "Huh? What's this for?"_

_"Wear it to Konoha." Itachi said simply. "Wear it so they will know who you belong to and have to return to…" Naruto looked up from his gaze on the cloak in his hands, and Itachi placed a ghostly kiss on his lips, "Ne, my Kitsune…?" Naruto blushed and placed his forehead to Itachi's chest. He smiled lightly when he felt Itachi's hand rise to his hair, playing with the wild mess. His smile quickly turned into a vulpine grin and he looked up at him. "Hm?"_

_"Can I wear the hat?" Itachi's hand dropped from his head,_

_"No."_

_"What? Oh, come on! You'll look weird if you wear it without the cloak! I'll be careful with it, I promise!" Itachi let out a breath that was close to a frustrated sigh,_

_"Hn. Fine, now get going…" Naruto smiled wider and kissed him on the cheek,_

_"Thank you!" as he grinned Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist, "Eh?" Naruto blushed at the look that was in Itachi's red eyes. He knew that dangerous look too well._

_"You're mine, Kitsune…do not forget that while you're there…"_

_"I won't…" Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly, what was he getting at exactly? Why would he forget something like that? His questioning thoughts disappeared when Itachi kissed him again, a bit harder this time._

_"I know." Naruto then snuggled into him for a moment. Never…never would he forget what he had with Itachi. It was the most important thing he had. How could he?_

_"I'm going…and I'll be back to you as fast as I can…"_

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his left eye and groaned. He sat up and looked around. The bed he was in had white sheets, a white pillow with a white pillowcase, and a white teddy bear with a red cross on its stomach at the foot of it. White walls, white floor, white everything. It could only mean one thing…

"Why the **hell** am I in a hospital?" he muttered, beginning to move. He stopped when he felt someone squeeze his hand. 'What now…?' he looked down at his right hand. Sure enough, a slightly pale hand was holding onto it slightly. Naruto's eye trailed over to the sleeping form attached to the hand.

Sasuke was on his knees draped partially over his bed with one hand on Naruto's and one hand acting as sort of a pillow for his head. Naruto couldn't exactly see his face, but that didn't stop his imagination from giving him pictures. He tried moving his hand, but Sasuke's grip tightened. Naruto sighed and gave up, not wanting to wake the Uchiha up, he learned the hard way that when an Uchiha is sleeping to just let them sleep. Doing so makes things a lot easier, and it also keeps you healthy. Speaking of health…why was he in the hospital?

'Let's see…I remember getting to Konoha, knocking out the guards and getting to Tsunade…and then Kakashi showed up…and then…Sasuke ripped Itachi's hat off my head…that had better be okay….' He looked at Sasuke. 'What is he doing here?'

* * *

Sorry that it wasn't much...it may take me a little while to update, I have a ton of work to do in my room... Xx I'll try my best to keep all this stuff going.

Review!


End file.
